From Dover To Plymouth, And Back
by Kiddo
Summary: What would seaQuest be like if it played 1620? STORY FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
A big "Thank you" goes to Snuggles2 for being the person she is and always  
being there when I needed her.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "SeaQuest DSV" or "SeaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
This story is a translation of my German story "Von Dover Nach Plymouth Und Zurück".  
  
I had the idea for this story when I read the book "Castaways of the Flying Dutchman," by Brian Jacques. The whole story is inspired by the book and I took a few sentences from the book for the beginning for my story. I did this without permission.  
  
The story takes place with the crew of the first season, the time is 1620.  
  
Lucas Wolenczak has a diffrent last name in my story, his name is Lucas Holt.  
  
I did a ton of resarch for this story. I read history books, song books, books about sailing- ships, pirates and sailing. And I tried to watch everything on TV that I could find about sailing and these things.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
England 1660:  
  
An old man stood at the gravestone of his good friend. The stone stood on one of England's high cliffs. The man got on his knees and layed a flower on the grave. He stood up and straightened his uniform. It was the uniform of a captain. He thought back to the time when he had met his friend and how he had changed his life.   
  
**************   
  
Dover 1620:   
  
The teenager ran as fast as he could over the paving-stones in the harbour. His lungs were burning as he breathed, panting into the foggy air. He could hear the heavy steps of his pursuers close behind him.  
  
He was exhausted, but he forced himself to go on in the darkness. He ran through yellow spots of light that were shining out of the windows of the harbour pubs.  
  
He didn't want to go back. Never! He couldn't handle how his stepfather and his stepfather's family treated him.  
  
Cold drops of perspiration stood out on his forehead, but he forced his heavy legs to keep on running.  
  
Was this life? No rational human could call this life!  
  
His mother had died a few weeks after her wedding with Lawrence Wolenczak. Life hadn't been good to the boy after her death. Wolenczak and his three big sons had treated the teenager like a prisoner and slave, and they always let their anger out on him.  
  
The blond boy ran for his life but the steps of his pursuers were coming nearer and nearer. His only aim was to get away from them. He would never go back of his own free will. Never!  
  
When he was close to the harbour basin he tripped and fell down; he scratched his left leg and both hands, breaking the skin. Now his trousers had a hole in the left knee, and you could see his bloody knee throw it.  
  
The moment he stood, up his pursuers were at his side. The teenager stood with his face to the three other people, his back to the ocean. There was no chance to get away from them – he was caught in a trap.  
  
The three Wolenczak sons were coming nearer and nearer. Here was their victim, standing in the foggy night, heavily breathing, and shivering with the cold. The biggest of the three grabbed the boy roughly.  
  
The blond teenager tried to get away, and he finally he bit his attacker in the hand.  
  
Wolenczak's son screamed in pain and let go of his younger stepbrother. Then he lifted his other hand and hit the blond boy hard in the face.  
  
The thin teenager flew backwards, lost his footing, and flew into the cold water. Immediately he felt himself sinking.  
  
The three brothers looked, shocked, into the dark water. A thin stream of bubbles came to the surface. Then nothing. Fear was on the face of the one who had hit their younger stepbrother. He took a deep breath and looked at the other two. "We will tell that we haven't found him. Nobody will no the truth. There is no one wo would miss him. What does it really matter, if there is one more idiot gone from the world? Come!"  
  
They looked around and were relieved to see that no one had seen the little accident. Then they went home.  
  
************  
  
Snorting and gasping for air, the teenager came back to the surface. His bones felt stiff because of the cold water. The salt water was burning his scratched knee and hands. He had lost his too bigs shoes in the water.  
  
He looked around; the fog was thicker over the water than on the land. He couldn't see in which direction the land lay. The boy started to swim in the direction where he thought the land would be. But there was nothing, just water. He tried another direction but couldn't find the land this time either. Panic was rising in the teenager.  
  
Suddenly he saw a big ship in front of him. But the ship hadn't docked at the harbour; it had dropped its anchor in the open water. A thick rope was hanging down the side of the ship into the water. The boy took a second look at the rope. Should he try to climb up the rope onto the ship? But what could he expect to find on the ship - maybe something dangerous? But on the other hand, he couldn't stay in the water much longer. He started to feel like he couldn't move his legs and arms any longer. Everything was so stiff from the cold. If he stayed in the water much longer, it would certainly mean death.  
  
He grabbed the rope and started climbing. This wasn't easy because of his hurt hands. It felt like ages before the boy reached the rail of the big ship. The blond haired teenager climbed over it and looked around. But there was nobody there. It seemed like no one had noticed him.  
  
For a moment, the fog cleared slightly, and he saw a lifeboat on the ship. He climbed into it and covered himself with the tarpaulin which lay inside. He decided to just rest for a short time. As soon as the fog was away, he could try to leave the ship without being noticed and swim back to land.  
  
He didn't realize when the sleep took him.   
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 200 / Translated March 2004 


	2. Chapter 2

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Joxer,Kas7, Sam K, sara, dolphinology and Mar for their wonderfull reviews.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, the fog had lifted, and it was a clear, icy day. The ship was in the open water. There was no land in sight.  
  
Captain Stark was standing with her feet apart on one of the decks and felt her ship rising with the waves. The sea-spray was blowing in her face. High in the air, the sails were blowing.  
  
Stark was the only woman who was captain of a sailboat. It was normally a job that was only done by men. But she leaded her crew with a strictness and intensity of hand. No man on her crew would ever risk contradicting her; they were too afraid to do such a thing.  
  
She walked from one end of the ship to the other and barked orders at her crew. One sailor was starting to work on one of the two lifeboats because the tarpaulin that covered the boat had loosened during the night. Suddenly he stopped in his movements. "Hey, come hear. Looked at that – there's a boy lying in the boat. I think he's dead!"  
  
The crew ran to the lifeboat and looked, surprised, at it. When the captain reached it, they made room for her. She looked in the boat. Inside laid a thin blond teenager, stiff with seawater and frost.  
  
Stark rounded on two men and gave them orders with a rough and emotionless voice. "Wake him up!"  
  
Both men grabbed the boy and pulled him in a standing position. The kid woke up dazed. He was irritated for a moment, but then suddenly his memories came back and he was fully awake.  
  
Captain Stark looked coldly at the teenager. The two men had still there hold on his arms. "What's your name?"  
  
The strange blong boy looked at her, frightened. He was too afraid to speak. Stark didn't like that. She lifted her hand and hit him in the face. The teenager groaned from the pain of the blow and tried to pull himself together. It was the same spot were his stepbrother had hit him.  
  
Captain Stark looked into his deep blue eyes. "I want your name, now."  
  
"Lucas, Lucas Holt," said the boy quietly.  
  
The woman never let the teenager look away from her eyes. "What are you doing on my ship?"  
  
When Lucas didn't answer immediately, the two crewmen grabbed his arms tighter. Pain was shooting through them now. It felt like they were breaking his bones and stopping his blood. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have climbed on your ship...I just tried to hide...I didn't plan on sleeping here. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Captain Stark looked at him closely, and then, she nodded to the two men who were holding Lucas and gave an order. "Throw him off boat!"  
  
The teenager was shocked. What little colour left in his face was quickly gone. "What?" He must have heard something wrong. They couldn't throw him off the boat. That would be his death for sure!  
  
The crew stepped away from the lifeboat and made room. The two sailors took an even tighter hold on Lucas and pushed him to the rail. The other seamen laughed, amused. The teenager tried to free himself but he had no chance against the two grown men. He started to scream and beg. "Please, don't...you can't do this...you'll kill me. Please don't, I'll do everything you want, but please let me live!"  
  
But all the begging and pleading in the world couldn't help. Before Lucas could say anything more, the sailors took him by the arms and legs and threw him over the rail and into the cold water.  
  
*********  
  
Gasping hard for air, Lucas came back to the surface. The saltwater was stinging his hands and knee again. He couldn't believe it. They had really thrown him off the boat, and they had enjoyed it!  
  
The ship wasn't stopping; they sailed farther and farther away. But even at this distance, the boy could still see the name of the sailboat. "Delta 4". Nobody had ever taught the boy how to read, but he had a really good memory. He just memorized the letters he saw, but at the same time he wondered why he did that. There was no way that he would ever need to. But he did it anyway. Remembering things had always been easy for him.  
  
His gaze fell on the top of the mast. There was a black flag, with a white skull with crossbones. Pirates!  
  
The ship kept on sailing away, and it was becoming smaller and smaller. Lucas felt the panic rising up inside him. It didn't matter in which direction he looked, everywhere was the same view. Water, water and water. Nothing but water. He just decided on one direction and started to swim. He wouldn't give up so easily, he was a fighter after all. Even if he wouldn't make it, he would have at last tried it.  
  
**********  
  
Time passed, and the teenager realized that his arms were becoming heavier and heavier from the continuous swimming. He wouldn't last much longer, and he was fighting unconsciousness.  
  
Suddenly he felt something touch his right leg. A grey shadow was swimming beside him and broke the surface. Lucas gave a shrill scream. But then he relised what was in front of him. It was a dolphin!  
  
Years ago, his grandmother had told him legends about this animal and had showed the teenager a painting of a dolphin. His granny had talked about friendly dolphins that helped humans. The one in the story hadn't been dangerous. But what about this animal? Was he also peaceful?  
  
The blond boy and the grey dolphin looked into each other's eyes for a long time. It was as if the dolphin knew that the teenager needed his help and couldn't swim much longer on his own.  
  
Suddenly the teenager heard a voice in his head.  
  
+"Hold on tight!" +  
  
Lucas looked around -where was that voice coming from? Then he heard it again.  
  
+"Hold on my back fin." +  
  
The wet teenager looked surprised at the dolphin. Had he really said that?  
  
+"Yes, this was me. Hold on."+  
  
Lucas was too exhausted to wonder about any of it. He just did what the voice in his head told him to do. He carefully and slowly put his hand on the fin of the dolphin and held onto it. The dolphin carefully began to swim, trying not to lose the boy.  
  
Only a few minutes later, Lucas lost consciousness. The animal had never carried a human before, but the dolphin made its way and didn't lose him. He swam slowly, towing the boy through the water. He would try everything to keep his new friend alive.  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated March 2004  
  
Hope you like it! The seaQuest will appear in the next chapter, with a a  
spezial role for Benjamin Krieg. :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
~**Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget? (Joseph  
Fiennes)**~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00, Joxer, Sam, sara ans Kas7 for their wonderful Reviews.  
  
@Joxer and sara: I hope you wont be dissapointed. Ben hasn't a big part in this chapter, only a very spezial one.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The seaQuest was sailing from Dover to America. She was a good and splendid merchant vessel. The ship was in the service of the royal family and brought things from one side of the ocean to the other.  
  
The seaQuest had a very small crew of just 8 sailors. Normally it took more people to sail a ship like this, but the crew of the seaQuest was such a good team, that they were able to do it just with 8 people.  
  
The captain of the seaQuest was Nathan Hale Bridger. He was a fair and kind man. His crew trusted him blindly and unconditionally.  
  
The whole crew had a great knowledge about sailing and was working hard on the ship. Everyone had to be able to do the things that were normal on a ship, but everyone also had their special skills to use.  
  
The first Officer was Jonathan Ford.  
  
Manilow Crocker was the man for security. In the past, he had worked as the head of security for the royal family until he had become too old for the job. King Jakob I, of the House of Stuart, had always liked Crocker's work a lot. When the seaQuest started her first tour, the King had thought of Crocker and gave him a job as Security Officer on the ship. Manilow Crocker had to keep the seaQuest and the things she carried safe.  
  
Benjamin Krieg was the cook.  
  
Miguel Ortiz was sitting in the crow's nest at the top of the mast. He was often sitting or standing in the nest, looking over the water with a spyglass.  
  
Tim O'Neill was the helmsman. He also spoke a few different languages, which had often been helpful in the past.  
  
Katherine Hitchcock shared the job of the helmsman, or helmswoman, with O'Neill. She was one of two women on board.  
  
The other woman was Kristin Westphalen. Kristin knew a lot about medicinal plants; her mother had tought her which plants helped with which illnesses. If someone on the seaQuest got ill, she was the one who would treat and care for the person. But she also spoke a few other languages and helped Benjamin Krieg out if he had too much to do.  
  
**********  
  
Miguel Ortiz was sitting in the nest and was watching staring through his spyglass in just one direction for quite some time. Finally he took the glass down, put it into his waist-band, and climbed down the mast. When he arrived on the deck, he walked to his captain and gave him the glass. "Captain, could you please take a look out toward the west?"  
  
Bridger took the glass and looked west. "What do you mean? The only thing I can see is a dolphin."  
  
Ortiz nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. I've been watching the dolphin for some time, and it looks like he is heading in our direction. It's like he wants to swim to our ship. I think he is dragging or carrying something."  
  
Captain Bridger looked through the spyglass again, then, he nodded. "I think you are right." He turned around to his helmsman. "Slow the ship down O'Neill." Then Nathan turned in the direction of the dolphin once more. "It looks like he is carrying a person!"  
  
Meanwhile the crew, except O'Neill and Krieg, were standing next to the captain and Ortiz at the rail and were looking out on the water. When the dolphin had nearly reached the seaQuest, they could all see that the captain was right. The dolphin was carrying a human.  
  
The crew dropped the anchor. After that, Jonathan Ford and Miguel Ortiz jumped, without the slightest hesitation, into the water.  
  
They carefully and slowly swam to the animal, and when they reached it, they stopped next to him. The dolphin stopped also and looked at the two people in the water, then, he nodded his head. It was like he was trying to give the humans a sign that he understood what was happening.  
  
Miguel and Jonathan gently took the person off the doplphin. After that, the dolphin swam a few feets away, but still watched everything. It was like he wanted to make sure that the person he had carried for so long was in good hands.  
  
Now the two men in the water could take a good look at the person the dolphin had been dragging. Jonathan Ford lifted the person's head out of the water, and then he looked up at the crew who had stayed on the ship. "It's a boy!"  
  
Together, the crew brought the teenager on board. They laid him on the wooden boards of the deck. The wet blond hair was falling in the boy's face.  
  
Kristin Westphalen knelt immediately down and felt for a pulse. She looked at the others, relieved. "He's alive!" Then the red-haired woman turned again to the unknown teenager and tried to wake him up. But it didn't work. "We have to get him out of his the wet clothes and try to get him warmed up. Otherwise he'll freeze to death! It's a wonder that he is alive at all after being in the cold water for so long."  
  
Nathan Bridger thought about it; there was no cabin free at the moment. They had put cargo in all the ones they didn't need at the moment. It would take some time to get one free, and on the other hand, where would they put the cargo? The crew cabins were also full; there were no spare bunks where the boy could sleep. The best place would be his own cabin, and that would also be the warmest room, after the galley.  
  
Bridger didn't have a problem giving his own bed up for a few days and sleeping in a hammock. The other people of the seaQuest were also sharing cabins with one or two other people. If his crew could do that, he could do it too.  
  
Nathan knelt down next to the boy and lifted him up. "We'll bring him in my cabin!"  
  
Manilow Crocker looked for a moment surprised at the Captain. It was not normal for a captain to share his cabin. The blond teenager was a stranger and Bridger had almost immediately acted parentally toward him. But on the other hand, this action suited Bridger; he wasn't like the others.  
  
Crocker shook his head. This wasn't a time for thinking, this was a time for doing. He walked in front of Bridger and opened all the doors for him. When they arrived in Nathan's cabin, Bridger layed the boy on the floor; he didn't want to get the bed wet.  
  
Crocker looked at Bridger. "Can I help with something?"  
  
The captain smiled and shook his head. "No thank you. You can go back to work."  
  
At the same time Manilow was walking out the door, Kristin Westphalen was coming in. She had a few things in her hands, which she put down on the big desk made out of dark wood. She lifted an old blanket, one shirt, and a pair of trousers. "We have to get him out of the wet clothes and dry him off." She showed Bridger the shirt and the trousers. "Katherine was kind enough to give me some of her clothes. She mentioned that it was more likely that her clothes would fit the teenager, because she is the smallest and thinnest of us."  
  
Nathan smiled; yes this was his crew and how well he knew them.  
  
The two adults took the shirt that the boy wore off. Both looked in shock at the upper part of the teenager's body. It was covered with bruises. Some looked new, others looked older.  
  
Bridger and Westphalen looked at each other for a moment. It was clear what each was thinking. Then they took the other clothes off, dried the boy and dressed him in Hitchcock's clothing.  
  
When they were done, they laid the blond teenager on Nathan's bed. The red- haired woman walked to the desk and took a little box and a linen cloth. Kristen tore the cloth into a few strips. After that, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Westphalen took the boy's right hand and opened the little box. Then she put a self-made paste on the scratches on the hand. Because of the dirt and salt water that gotten into the cuts, they had become inflamed. The knee hadn't been infected, luckily. When Kristin was finished putting the paste on the hand, she wrapped a linen cloth around it. Then she did the same with the left hand. The teenager didn't notice anything of what was going on; he stayed unconscious.  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated March 2004  
  
I think the job of the cook is so perfect for Ben. I couldn't give someone  
else this part :-). I hope you agree with me. 


	4. Chapter 4

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
~**Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget? (Joseph  
Fiennes)**~  
  
~**One by one / Only the good die young / They're only flyin' too close to the sun / And life goes on - / Without you... /One by one / Only the good die young / They're only flyin' too close to the sun / We'll remember -Forever... /One by one / Only the good die young / They're only flyin' too close to the sun / Cryin' for nothing / Cryin' for no-one / No-one but you ( No One But You - Only The Good Die Young by Queen**~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00, Kas7, Meisalliam and Joxer for their kind Reviews. Thank you so much for your so nice words.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next afternoon, Captain Bridger was sitting at his desk in his cabin, writing in the logbook. The unknown teenager hadn't awoken. The crew was wondering who the boy was and where he had come from. It wasn't every day that a dolphin brought them a person.  
  
Where was the boy from? There was nothing but water around them. The closest land was England. But nobody could swim that far, even with the help of a dolphin. Maybe the teenager had fallen off a ship and was now horribly missed.  
  
Bridger and Westahlen hadn't told the others about the bruises that were covering the boy's body.  
  
All were surprised about the dolphin's behaviour. He hadn't left the ship since he had brought the teenager to them. He always swam nearby and it didn't look like he would be leaving them soon. Maybe the blond boy and the animal had been good friends for a long time?  
  
Captain Bridger lifted his glance from the logbook and looked at the boy. It seemed like the teenager had moved a bit. Nathan watched him for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Maybe his mind had played a trick on him. Bridger turned back to the logbook, but noticed that he couldn't focus on it.  
  
The Captain lifted his head again. Now he was sure that the teenager had moved. Nathan stood up and closed the book. He took his chair and put it next to the bed, then, he sat down on it and watched the boy. It didn't take long before the blond teenager moved again.  
  
Bridger thought about going to look for Kristen Westphalen, but than decided against it. The boy might wake up the moment he was away and would get frightened because he didn't know where he was.  
  
The boy's eyelids began to flutter, and then two sleepy blue eyes opened.  
  
Captain Bridger moved forward a bit.  
  
Lucas saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He was frightened and tried to get away from it. But he didn't get far because the bed was positioned next to a wall. Panic was rising in the teenager. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was a dolphin. How had he gotten here? The room was rising up and down, so he figured that he was on a ship. Had he landed on another pirate ship? What would they do with him?  
  
Captain Bridger saw the fear in the boy's wide open eyes. His whole body was tense. It was like he wanted to jump away at any moment. Bridger tried to calm the boy down and take away the fear by speaking in a kind and calming voice. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I will not harm you. No one on this ship will do anything to hurt you. You're safe."  
  
It took Lucas a moment to understand the man's words. When he understood what the man had said, he wondered: was this man telling the truth? His face was full of mistrust.  
  
Nathan Bridger realized what was going through the teenager's mind and understood. He felt unsure himself too. It wasn't his daily routine to fish a live person out of the water. The dolphin made him unsure too. The captain hoped that he could take away a bit of the fear the boy was feeling so he could introduce himself. "I'm Captain Bridger and this ship is the seaQuest. The seaQuest is a merchant vessel. We serve under the order of the English King, Jakob." Bridger saw that the teenager was still afraid and tense. "And what is your name?"  
  
It took a few seconds for the blond haired boy to answer. He looked uncertainly at the captain. "Lucas...Lucas Holt."  
  
Captain Bridger smiled warmly at the boy. There had to be a way to get the boy to relax. "Okay Lucas, now you know who I am and I know who you are. You really don't need to be afraid. I will not harm you and nothing bad will happen to you here. You are not in any trouble for being on the seaQuest."  
  
The friendly words of the captain calmed the teenager a little bit, but his fear couldn't go away so easily; not after all that happened to him in life and on the pirate ship.  
  
"Lucas, where are you from?"  
  
"Dover."  
  
Bridger nodded. "All right and how did you end up in ocean? Did you fall off of a ship?"  
  
The blond boy nodded; how should he explain everything? "I...I fell into the harbour. It was so foggy that I couldn't see where the land was. I tried to find it, but everywhere I swam there was only water. Then suddenly, there was this ship in front of me. It had dropped its anchor in the open water and not right in the harbour... The water was so cold and I was so exhausted. I climbed up a rope on deck. I climbed into a lifeboat to just rest for a moment. I hadn't planned on actually sleeping there... Please, you have to believe this. I didn't do it on purpose. I was so tired that it just happened." The teenager stopped his story.  
  
Captain Bridger had listened the whole time, very interested in the boy's story. It was clear that it was hard for Lucas to tell him everything. It was like the boy was afraid of getting into trouble for this. "And what happened then?"  
  
With his left hand, Lucas brushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes. When the hand touched his face, he winced. The scratches were still hurting. "I woke up the next morning when two men pulled me out of the lifeboat. More people were standing around the boat looking at me, including the captain. She asked me after for name and what I was doing on her boat."  
  
Nathan Bridger raised his eyebrows questioningly and interrupted the boy. "She?"  
  
Lucas nodded; the hair he had just pushed back fell into his face again. "Yes, it was a blond woman." The teenager waited a moment, but when Bridger didn't asked any more questions he continued with his story. "The captain ordered two sailors to throw me overboard." The boy looked down. "I begged and pleaded, but it didn't help. They threw me off the boat."  
  
Captain Bridger was speechless. No wonder that the boy was afraid. Lucas was afraid that something like that would also happen on the seaQuest. Nathan was thinking. He only knew one woman who held the position of captain. Captain Marilyn Stark. But he didn't know for sure if she was at sea at the moment, or even which ship she had under her command. The last he had heard of Stark, she was sitting in prison, waiting to be killed for her crimes. Now it seemed like she had broken out. "Was it a pirate ship?"  
  
Lucas just nodded.  
  
"Were you able to read the name of the ship?" Nathan wanted to know which ship she was on.  
  
The teenager shook his head and looked down. "I can't read. Nobody ever taught me how."  
  
Captain Bridger gave him an encouraging smile. "No problem. What happened after they throw you over?"  
  
"The pirate ship sailed away and I tried to keep swimming. When I got weaker, this dolphin suddenly appeared next to me. I held onto his fin and the next thing I can remember is waking up here." He had decided that it was better not to say that he had heard the dolphin in his head. The captain would probably think that he was crazy.  
  
Bridger nodded in understading. "That dolphin brought you to the seaQuest. Miguel Ortiz, one man of my crew, was the one who spotted you two. He and my first officer, Jonathan Ford, jumped into the water and brought you on board. Have you seen the dolphin before?"  
  
The teenager shook his head in confusion. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
Nathan smiled at the look on the boy's face. "Because he's been following the seaQuest ever since he brought you here. That animal must really like you. Otherwise he wouldn't do something like that."  
  
Lucas cheeks turned a little bit red. "Maybe he's just going the same way."  
  
"I don't think so. I think he's following us because of you," said Bridger, shaking his head. "Why did you fall into the harbour?"  
  
The boy pressed his lips together and was silent.  
  
Captain Bridger saw what the teenager was doing. "You don't want to tell me, right?"  
  
Lucas nodded slightly and tried to get away from the watchful look of Nathan.  
  
"Okay, you don't need to tell me." He didn't want to force the boy to doing something he didn't want to. He would just scare the teenager by doing that. He would try to save that question for later. "Did you lose your shoes and jacket in the water?"  
  
"Yes, I lost my shoes in the water, but I didn't have a jacket."  
  
It surprised the captain to hear that. It wasn't really warm outside. It was much too cold to go without a jacket. "How old are you Lucas?"  
  
The blond haired looked Bridger in the eye. "I'm 14."  
  
The captain nodded. He had thought that the boy was around that age. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that I can't turn the seaQuest around right now to bring you back to Dover. We are sailing to Plymouth. But as soon as we meet a ship that is sailing to Dover, we will ask if they can take you back with them. And if that isn't possible, we will give them a message for your parents, so that they don't worry too much about you and that they know where you are. But until then, you will stay with us." During his speech, Bridger watched the boy. It bothered him that the boy didn't seemed too sad about any of this. In fact, it was just the opposite. He seemed almost relieved.  
  
"That's no problem. Nobody will miss me in Dover. It's really nice of you to let me stay on board."  
  
Captain Bridger's forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean that nobody will miss you? Your parents are probably sick with worry!"  
  
Lucas shook his head sadly. "No, my mother is dead. She died 6 years ago."  
  
Nathan Bridger looked at the boy, sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. What about your father?"  
  
The teenager shrugged his shoulders. "I never knew my real father. He died before I was born."  
  
Bridger had the feeling that Lucas had said the words 'real father' in a special way. It sounded like maybe there was someone, maybe a stepfather or something like that. "Where are you living at the moment?"  
  
The boy acted like he hadn't heard the question and looked away from the captain.  
  
Bridger watched Lucas, and now he knew the boy was avoiding it. But, Nathan was sure that he would get the answer one day. "Okay Lucas, you will stay the next few days in my cabin. When you are feeling better, you take the hammock and I get my bed back. Later, we will see if we can find you a cabin of your own. But at the moment, I want you to really rest. I will go now, but I will send Miss Westphalen to see you. She knows a lot about illnesses and wounds, and she wants to take a look at your hands." Captain Bridger gave the boy an encouraging smile; then he stood up and left the cabin.  
  
Lucas was left alone. He wasn't sure what he should think about the captain. It had been a long time since anyone had been so friendly to him. The last person who had been that nice was his mother, and then his grandmother. But both were dead.  
  
It didn't bother him that he would be staying on the ship for the time being. He didn't want to go back to Dover. He didn't want to go 'home.' It was really possible that the Wolenczaks thought that he was dead, that he had drowned. But Lucas was also afraid of the seaQuest crew. He didn't know them and sailors weren't known for being friendly or trustworthy. If he thought back to the people on the pirate ship, he felt that his ideas had been confirmed.   
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004 


	5. Chapter 5

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
~**Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget? (Joseph  
Fiennes)**~  
  
~**One by one / Only the good die young / They're only flyin' too close to the sun / And life goes on - / Without you... /One by one / Only the good die young / They're only flyin' too close to the sun / We'll remember -Forever... /One by one / Only the good die young / They're only flyin' too close to the sun / Cryin' for nothing / Cryin' for no-one / No-one but you ( No One But You - Only The Good Die Young by Queen)**~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Sam, Joxer, dolphinology, Refur and Samantha Quinn for their nice Reviews.  
  
@Sam: Thanks! Hopes this is soon enough.  
  
@Joxer: Sorry, no Ben in this chapter.  
  
@dolphinology: I don't know if they called people doctor in 1620, but I'm sure that woman couln't work as a doctor. Therfore Kristin isn't Dr. Westphalen in this story, she is Miss Westphalen.  
  
@Refur: I mean Plymouth in Amerika. I looked again into a history book. Jakob the 1 was the english king from 1603 till 1625 and that is exectly the guy I mean.  
  
@Samantha Quinn: Thanks! I hope you like the rest of the story, too.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Five minutes later, Kristin Westphalen stepped into the cabin. The captain had told her before what the teenager had said to him. In Kristin's hands were a few things that she would need for Lucas hands.  
  
Lucas sat up straight when the woman entered the cabin; he had fallen into a light sleep.  
  
Miss Westphalen moved next to the bed and laid the things she carried onto the chair where Bridger had been sitting earlier. Kristin sat carefully down onto the egde of the bed and looked at the boy. "Hello, Lucas, my name is Kristin Westphalen. Captain Bridger has told you a little bit about me?"  
  
The teenager nodded and looked at her with his blue eyes. "Good day Miss Westphalen."  
  
The red-haired woman had to smile. The big blue eyes, the blond hair, the tender facial features, and the inocent, unsure look awoke the motherly protective instincts in her. "You can call me Kristen, if you want."  
  
Lucas smiled shyly. "Okay."  
  
"All right, Lucas, please can you show me your hands?"  
  
The boy sat up and gave her his right hand.  
  
Kristin unwrapped the strips and looked closely at the hand. "The scratches are healing well. I will put a little more paste on it, but you don't need to bind it anymore." The woman put the paste softly on the hand. "So, and now I need your other hand."  
  
Lucas gave her his left hand.  
  
When Kristin pulled the strips off, he twisted his face in pain. Kristin looked closely at the hand but didn't look so happy. "This one hasn't healed so well. It hurts?"  
  
The teenager nodded.  
  
"Okay, I will try an other paste for this hand." She took up a little red box and put some of the paste on the scratches on Lucas' left hand. Even though she was being as gentle as possible, the boy twisted his face in pain every time she touched him. "I know that this hurts kiddo, but I have to do it so that it will get better soon."  
  
Lucas looked surprised at Kristin; it had been years since anyone had called him kiddo. The only people that had ever called him that had been his mother and grandmother. He could easily remember that he had asked his grandmother about that when he was a small child. The old woman had told him that 'kiddo' was a nickname. And, she had told Lucas, that you only called or gave someone a nickname when you really liked him.  
  
And that was the thing that surprised the boy about Kristin Westphalen. She didn't know him, how could she like him then? But on the other hand, he found the red-haired woman sympathetic. Kristin was so nice and friendly to him, and she had something special. The woman had a calming effect on him.  
  
Kristin Westphalen took a new and clean strip and wrapped it around Lucas' left hand. "Does something else hurt? Are you in pain?"  
  
Lucas shook his head.  
  
"All right, I'm sure that you are hungry."  
  
The teenager shook his head again. He had the feeling that he had swallowed half of the ocean. He really wasn't hungry. He felt a little bit sick because of the salt water and he was tired, very tired.  
  
Kristin ignored the shaking of the boy's head. It would be good for him if he would eat a little bit. She stood up and took the things she had brought with her in her hands. "I will bring you something to eat; it won't take long."  
  
Before Lucas could say anything she had stepped out of the door.  
  
***************  
  
When Kristin came back after some time, Lucas was sleeping. But this time he didn't wake up from the sound.  
  
The woman put the tray with soup down on the desk and sat down next to the teenager on the bed. She watched the boy for a moment, then she pulled the covers a little bit higher and tighter around Lucas, so that he wouldn't get cold.  
  
Miss Westphalen gently brushed some of the blond strands out of his face. After some time, she stood up and took the soup with her.  
  
Captain Bridger wanted to tell his crew on the deck what Lucas had told him. Together they wanted to decide what should/would happen to the boy. And Kristin wanted to be there for this decision.  
  
**********************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004 


	6. Chapter 6

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
~**Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget? (Joseph  
Fiennes)**~  
  
~**~  
  
As the rainbow faded,  
  
The Albatross came  
  
And he carried me with gentle wing strokes  
  
Far away over the seven oceans.  
  
He carefully put me at the edge of the light.  
  
I went inside and felt safe.  
  
I haven't left you.  
  
I'm just a few steps ahead.  
  
~**~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00, Sam, Kas, Mar and Reader for their wonderfull Reviews.  
  
@Reader: You are right about the things you have said. This are history mistakes in my story. I have a note about this in the last chapter of the storie. But this story is not a history book it's just a silly fanfiction out of my crazy mind.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After Captain Bridger told his crew what Lucas had told him, they were all silent for a moment. Benjamin Krieg was the first to speak. He was a practical, thinking man and said, "Captain, I think the easiest thing would be to make the little cabin next to yours empty. There is a bed inside the cabin and if we take enough things out, there should be enough space for him."  
  
Bridger nodded, then he looked at Crocker and Krieg. "Can you two take care of this?" Both men nodded affirmatively. The captain thought a little bit, then he turned again to his crew. "Because of the fact that Lucas will be with us for the next part of the voyage, we have to decide what he will do on the seaQuest. Any ideas?"  
  
"I think we should teach him the basics of sailing first. After that, he could give us a hand with working the ship," said Jonathan Ford.  
  
"I can always use help in the galley," said Krieg, the cook.  
  
Kristin could only shake her head at the others. "First of all, the boy has to become healthy again. He is still very exhausted, and we shouldn't overtax him. Plus, he needs to become familiar with us. We are all strangers to him."  
  
"She is right," said the Captain. "I got the impression that he was afraid. I don't think he's very quick to trust other people."  
  
"I also believe that's true. Perhaps we could first teach him how to read. Maybe that could be a way to get him to relax and trust us," said Kristin.  
  
Bridger nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Katherine Hitchcock had been silent until now and had only listened to the others. "I know Lucas."  
  
The others looked surprised at her.  
  
"What? Where do you know him from? Why didn't you say anything before?" Bridger wanted to know.  
  
"When I first saw him he looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put a name to his face and I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. But when you told us his name and said more about him, I suddenly recognized him; I knew exactly who he is."  
  
"Please, tell us what you know."  
  
Katherine nodded. "Yes Sir. I knew Lucas' mother, Cynthia. We lived not far away from each other. When I met her the first time, her last name was Miller. Later she fell in love with a sailor, Andrew Holt. They married and were very happy together.  
  
Two years later, Cynthia was pregnant. They looked forward to their first child. But before Lucas was born, his father Andrew was killed at sea in a teribble storm. Cynthia raised Lucas only with the help of her own mother.  
  
When Lucas was a small child, they were often visited by sailors who had worked with Andrew. They asked Cynthia if they could show the boy how to fish and do other things like that. They wanted to show him what his father had done. Andrew had always been a popular person. But Cynthia would always send them away and forbid them to visit again.  
  
Lucas had never been aware of that; he was too young to really know what was happening. Cynthia had never told him that Andrew was a sailor. She was afraid to loose Lucas to the ocean also. She told me once that she was sure that if Lucas would ever sail on a ship, he would want to do it again and again; that Lucas would fall in love with the ocean and that he would never really become happy on land again. Just like Andrew.  
  
For Andrew, sailing was one of the most wonderful things that existed. But Cynthia hated it. For that reason, Andrew tried to find a job on land. But after just a few short weeks, he couldn't handle it any longer. He missed the sea too much. He became restless and unhappy. Cynthia realized that sailing was the only thing that could really make him happy and told him that it was all right with her if he did it again. The next tour he served on, he died.  
  
Cynthia always said that she lost her man to the sea. She swore to herself that it wouldn't happen with her son.  
  
When Lucas was 5, his grandmother died. He had adored the old woman. She had always stayed with Lucas when his mother went out to earn money. His grandmother had told him many stories; he had loved her stories about dolphins the most.  
  
Cynthia had to work hard to have enough money. A few times, I had to look after Lucas; he was a bright, intelligent, and funny child. I haven't met a child since that could ask so many questions. When Lucas was seven, Cynthia met Lawrence Wolenczak. Wolenczak spent a lot of time with Cynthia, flirting with her and doting on her. Lucas didn't like him.  
  
Lawrence's wife had died many years before. He had three sons, between one and four years older than Lucas, and much bigger and stronger. Lucas wasn't good friends with them. I never understood what Cynthia could see in Lawrence. He was unfriendly, impolite, and violent. I think Lucas had problems with him. Wolenczak and Cynthia married after only a few weeks. I asked Cynthia why she did it. I could see that she didn't love him. She said that there weren't many men who were interested in a widow with a child. And now, she could be sure that someone would care for Lucas if anyhing would happen to her and that she didn't need to worry any longer about that.  
  
When I think back to her words now, I believe that she knew that she was seriously ill. I never saw Lucas after the wedding again. But I saw Cynthia one more time. We talked for a few minutes with each other. She looked horrible, so thin and pale. She said that she had made the wrong decision in getting married for Lucas' sake. I asked what she meant by that, but she didn't answer. Two weeks later I heard that she had died. I think Lucas had a very hard time with the Wolenczaks. He wasn't good friends with Lawrence or with the three sons. I'm sure that any other place would have been better for Lucas than that."  
  
Everyone remained silent. Not one word was said.  
  
Kristin Westphalen and the captain shared a few glances. Both thought back to the bruises on the teenager's body and about that what Katherine Hitchcock had just told them.  
  
"Do you think...?" the captain didn't end his question.  
  
Westphalen nodded. "Yes, I think so."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tim O'Neill wanted to know.  
  
Captain Bridger gave Kristin a nod. The crew had a right to know it. After all, they were all responsible for Lucas at the moment. They had to make the decisions together.  
  
"When we put dry clothes on Lucas, we saw a lot of bruises on his body." It was difficult for Westphalen to say this.  
  
"You don't think that ..." Miguel started. Before the man could end his question, the captain nodded sadly. Ortiz put his head down. "Oh..."  
  
Nobody said what they were all thinking.  
  
Katherine had tears in her eyes, and she quickly put her hands to her face to wipe them away. Unfortunately, it was not unusual that children were raised with beatings. But everything had its limits. Nobody beat their children black and blue. Beatings weren't the right way to educate. Something like that was only torture. How could anybody do that to another human being? To their own child? To the person they should love and protect?  
  
It was no wonder anymore that Lucas was afraid to tell the captain about where he lived. It was clear to everyone that they had to be careful with the teenager; that they had to show him that he was safe on the seaQuest and that nothing would happen to him. That he didn't need to be afraid of anyone on the ship.  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004  
  
Information:  
  
I'm against any kind of violence and I think beating their children is a crime. But this story plays 1620 and things were diffrent then and people thought also diffrently about this. 


	7. Chapter 7

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
~**Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget? (Joseph  
Fiennes)**~  
  
~**~  
  
As the rainbow faded,  
  
The Albatross came  
  
And he carried me with gentle wing strokes  
  
Far away over the seven oceans.  
  
He carefully put me at the edge of the light.  
  
I went inside and felt safe.  
  
I haven't left you.  
  
I'm just a few steps ahead.  
  
~**~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Mar, Sam, Joxer and Kas 7 for their Reviews.  
  
@Joxer: Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Joxer, Happy Birthday To You *hands her a big birthday cake*  
  
@Joxer: Hope you are happy with this chapter because there is more of Ben in it.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Captain Bridger returned back to his cabin after some minutes on the deck to get a scarf for himself. It was colder outside than he had expected. When Bridger closed his wardrobe, Lucas woke up from the sound.  
  
"Good morning Lucas."  
  
The boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning."  
  
Nathan Bridger smiled and gave the teenager some clothes. "Here are your dry clothes. I'm sure that you have already missed them. I'll send Miss Westphalen to you in a few minutes," said Bridger and walked out of his cabin.  
  
Lucas stood up and changed into his own clothes: a brown pair of trousers and a big white shirt. When he dressed, he was surprised to see that the hole in his trousers and a rip in his shirt were fixed.  
  
A few moments later there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"  
  
Kristin Westphalen walked into the cabin. "Good morning, Lucas!"  
  
"Morning."  
  
The red-haired woman sat on the edge of the bed and patted the place next to her with her hand. Lucas sat down beside her. "So, may I please take a look at your hands again?" The boy showed her his right hand first. "This looks very good. The scatches are nearly healed. Does it still hurt?"  
  
Lucas shook his head. "No."  
  
Kristin smiled. "That's good; now please show me your left hand."  
  
The teenager did what she had said.  
  
Gently, she unwound the strips that bound his hand. The hand looked better than the day before but not as good as the right hand. Miss Westphalen took her little box and put some of the paste that was inside on the skin of the boy's hand.  
  
Lucas' face twisted in pain. It still hurt.  
  
When Kristin was finished, she wrapped the strips around the hand again. Then she looked the boy in the eyes. "Now, you are coming into the galley with me to eat something. You can see a bit of the seaQuest on the way and meet our cook Benjamin Krieg." Kristin stood up and the teenager followed her, unsure of himself.  
  
To get to the galley, they had to step on deck for a short time, and the cold air was blowing in their faces. In that short time, Lucas looked around, taking everything in. He realized that the seaQuest was a very pretty ship. The boy didn't know anything about sailing, but he had seen a few ships in the harbour. And therefore, he could say whether or not the seaQuest was pretty.  
  
Westphalen opened the door to the galley, and Lucas closed it behind him and the woman.  
  
The moment they stepped in, a black haired man who stood at the kitchen stove turned around. He gave the blond boy his biggest smile and stepped forward to greet him. Before Krieg gave the boy his hand to say hello, he dried his hands on an apron he wore around his waist. "Hi, I'm Benjamin Krieg. You must be Lucas."  
  
The Teen nodded and shook the cook's hand.  
  
Krieg gestured with his hand to a bench where a table was set. "Sit down you two."  
  
Kristin and Lucas sat down.  
  
Krieg gave them each a little bowl with grain-mash and one slice of bread. "I hope it tastes good." Then Benjamin took a cup and filled it with coffee. He looked questioningly at Lucas. "We have coffee or water, which would you like, Lucas?"  
  
The boy swalled the bit of grain-mash he had in his mouth, then, he answered, "Water, if it isn't a problem."  
  
Krieg nodded. "No problem at all." He put a cup of coffee in front of Westphalen and a cup of water in front of the teenager.  
  
"Thanks, Mister Krieg."  
  
The cook had to laugh at Lucas' words. Speaking like that made the teenager sound like Krieg was an old man. "Call me Ben, or I'll feel old enough to be your grandfather."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kristin und Ben talked about different things and tried to include Lucas in the conversation.  
  
A few minutes later, the door to the galley opened and a man with dark hair and glasses walked in. Krieg immediately put something to eat on the table for him and the men both sat down. When O'Neill saw Lucas, he introduced himself. "Oh, hello. I'm Tim O'Neill."  
  
"Hello, I'm Lucas Holt."  
  
O'Neill smiled. "Nice to meet you. Has anyone shown you the boat yet?"  
  
The teenager shook his head. "No."  
  
"Okay. I have some free time after the breakfast. If you're interested, I can show you around."  
  
Lucas nodded shyly. "That would be great, thank you."  
  
The adults began to talk and the blond boy was lost in his thoughts. The whole crew was really unbelievable. Everybody he had met until now was so friendly to him. He had never experienced anything like that before.  
  
When they were finished eating, Tim stood up. "Alright Lucas, are you ready for a trip around the seaQuest?"  
  
The teen nodded and stood up.  
  
Before O'Neill and the boy could leave the galley, Krieg stopped them. "Wait a minute, Lucas." He threw his jacket to the teenager. "Wear this when you go on deck. I don't need it at the moment."  
  
Lucas was shocked and momentarily speechless. "Th-thank you!" He looked surprised at Ben, then followed Tim out of the galley.  
  
Kristin smiled at Krieg. "This was very nice of you."  
  
Ben did move with his hand like she was stating the obvious. "No, that goes without saying."  
  
The red-haired woman decided to say nothing about this and just smiled. That hadn't been quite so natural.  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004 


	8. Chapter 8

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
~*~ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis ~*~  
  
~**Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget? (Joseph  
Fiennes)**~  
  
~**~  
  
The wind blows one leaf from the tree,  
  
One of many leaves,  
  
This one leaf, you hardly notice it,  
  
Because one is even nothing.  
  
But only this leaf  
  
Was part of our life,  
  
And therfore this one leaf  
  
Will always be missed from us.  
  
~**~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00, Kas, Sam, Dolphinology and Pheniox-Skye for their reviews.  
  
@KatKnits00, Kas, Dolphinology: Thanks, it's great to hear that you like it. Hope you also will like my other chapters.  
  
@Sam: There won't be a real bad guy. Sorry! I hope I don't dissapoint you with this answer.  
  
@Pheniox-Skye: Of course I will continue with this story, I hate it when people start posting a fanfic and then suddenly stop and never finish it. There is nothing that can stop me from posting this storie until it is finished. And yes, Lucas will be smart.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tim O'Neill had shown the boy all the rooms under deck. From time to time, Lucas would ask the older man a few questions. And O'Neill had introduced him to Miguel Ortiz, Jonathan Ford and Manilow Crocker. Now Tim and Lucas stepped onto the deck of the ship.  
  
"The seaQuest has a length of 76 feet, a width of 20 feet, and a height of 78 feet," explained O'Neill. "The three masts have all different names. The first mast is the foremast, the middle one is the mainmast, and the last mast is called mizzenmast."  
  
Lucas looked at the three masts. On the first two were hanging two quadrangular sails. On the mizzenmast was only one oblique hanging triangular sail. "Do the sails also have special names?"  
  
O'Neill nodded. "Yes, the sail from the mainmast is called the mainsail. Do you have an idea what the sail that hangs on the foremast could be called?"  
  
The teenager thought about this question for only a few seconds. "The foresail?"  
  
Tim smiled. "Exactly. Normally the sails are named for the mast they are hanging on. But the triangular sail that hangs on the mizzenmast is called aft-sail. But it's easy to remember that. The long poles that run diagonally along the masts, where the sails are hanging on, are called square. The ropes that hold the sails and the masts are called the rigging."  
  
O'Neill went on with his explanations. "The back of the ship is called aft, and the deck on the back is called quarterdeck. The front part of the ship is called bow. Do you see the long pole that goes beyond the bow?"  
  
The teenager nodded.  
  
"That's the bowsprit. The sail on that is called bowsprietsail or 'Blinde'. The back end of the ship is the stern. The middle part of the ship is called midships. The narrow part at the front of the seaQuest that divides the water is called stem."  
  
Tim O'Neill pointed to the left side of the ship. "The left side is always port. That word can also mean that the ship should move to the left. Starboard is the right side, and it can also mean that the seaQuest should turn right." O'Neill showed him another thing. "That is the capstan. We can lift the heavy weight of the anchor with this."  
  
Tim looked at Lucas. "I know I have told you a lot of new things, but you will remember all names with time. You will see; this will happen faster than you think. Do you have any other questions left?"  
  
Lucas nodded. "Yes, how do you pilot the seaQuest?"  
  
O'Neill nodded; he had expected such a question from the teenager. The boy listened carefully and asked intelligent questions. "That is a good question. We pilot the ship with the sails and with the "Kolderstock.(" The kolderstock is something like a big lever. The lever is attached to the pin, and the pin is fastened to the stern-rudder. When you move the kolderstock, you also move the rudder in the water. And because of that, we can pilot the ship in different directions. Come with me, and I show you the kolderstock. You can also meet the last crew member you haven't seen until now."  
  
Lucas followed O'Neill in the direction of the quarterdeck. Now he could see a woman who was standing next to a stick that disappeared into the floor of wood. She had one of her hands on the Kolderstock.  
  
The teenager's glance stopped on the woman; the nearer he got to her, the bigger his eyes became. First he had thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but now he was sure that this wasn't so. The boy's smile got bigger. The black-haired woman smiled also. Lucas was relieved to see that she also remebered him.  
  
Katherine smiled. Lucas hadn't forgotten her. She gave him a short hug when he stood in front of her. "Hello, Lucas, how are you? It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
The blond boy looked questioningly at her. "Hello, Katie, what are you doing here?"  
  
Hitchcock had to smile at the look on the teenager's face. "I'm working here, Lucas."  
  
"Oh!" Lucas had to laugh at himself. "Stupid question." He thought a moment about the whole thing. When he was little, he had called his mother's friend Katie. Would it be okay if he still did it? He wasn't a small child anymore. Maybe she would find this stupid? "Is it still all right if I call you Katie?"  
  
"Of course!" Hitchcock looked closely at the teenager. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you."  
  
Lucas nodded. "Yes, it has been a long time. Seven years."  
  
Katherine nodded with agreement. "Lucas, I'm sorry about your mother. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for her burial. But, I didn't hear about her death until it was too late."  
  
The boy looked at the ocean. "It's all right." Then he changed the subject. "The captain told me that the seaQuest is sailing to Plymouth. But where is it?"  
  
Now Tim O'Neill rejoined the conversation. He had only listened and watched until now. "Plymouth is in New England. We are sailing to Plymouth to bring them the things we're carrying on board and after that, we head back to Dover."  
  
"I see, but I have never heard of Plymouth before," said Lucas and pulled a few strands of hair out of his face.  
  
"Plymouth is a very new colony; there have only been Englishmen living there this past year. It's a colony of pilgrims, and the boat they have emigrated on is the Mayflower. That ship is a little bit bigger than the seaQuest and carried 102 passengers and a crew of 25 men. So you see, it was very narrow boat. We bring the pilgrims the things they need to make their new life. They had the most important things on the Mayflower, but there are still a few things missing and we will bring them those things," said the woman who piloted the seaQuest.  
  
Lucas nodded in understanding. "And what does the seaQuest usually transport?"  
  
"Oh, that always depends. We are always where we are needed," Tim explained this time. "Captain Bridger has told you that we work for King Jakob?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes."  
  
At that moment, a dolphin jumped out of the water next to the ship.  
  
Miguel Ortiz, who had just stepped onto the deck, had also seen the animal. Ortiz turned to Lucas. "Hey, there is your dolphin again."  
  
"He isn't my dolphin. He is a free animal; he can swim where he wants. This is only the second time I've seen him."  
  
Miguel shook his head. "That's not what I meant. But it looks like the dolphin is hanging on to you. He's been following us since the day he brought you to us. He only swims away for a few hours, then he goes back to following us again." Ortiz walked to the mainmast and climbed up the rigging to the crow's nest.  
  
Lucas went to one side of the ship, put his arms on the rail, and looked down into the water. It didn't take long before the dolphin swam beside the ship next to him. The boy thought back to the moment he had heard the dolphin in his head. Or had everything only been a dream?  
  
+No dream.+  
  
Lucas jumped. *So, I have really heard you in my head.*  
  
+Yes.+  
  
The teenager couldn't find a logical explantation for this. Why could he hear the dolphin in his head? The voice was as clear as if he was talking with a person. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be talking with a dolphin in his head, he would have said that other person was crazy. But now, he was here, talking with an animal. *Why can I hear you in my head?*  
  
+I don't know. You are the first person I have spoken to. Maybe we are something special?+  
  
Lucas thought about those words. He wasn't anything special, just the opposite. *What's your name?*  
  
+Darwin.+  
  
*A pretty name. I'm Lucas.* The wind was blowing in the boy's face and ruffled his hair.  
  
+I know.+  
  
Lucas looked surprised at Darwin. *How do you know my name?*  
  
+I know a lot. But I can't explain to you why I know it, I just do. There are no words I could use to explain it so that you could understand it. I can only say that I have great knowledge. Dolphines are different from humans.+  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
2004 Written 2003 / Translated April 2004  
  
( Information for: This story takes place in 1620. At that time, ships were piloted with the "Kolderstock", because there weren't any steering wheels. Steering wheels were invented later. 


	9. Chapter 9

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By Kiddo  
  
In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis 

==

"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (Joseph  
Fiennes) 

==

"The wind blows one leaf from the tree,  
  
One of many leaves,  
  
This one leaf, you hardly notice it,  
  
Because one is even nothing.  
  
But only this leaf  
  
Was part of our life,  
  
And therfore this one leaf  
  
Will always be missed from us." 

==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Sam, Samantha Quinn, Dolphinology,Pheniox-skye and Kas for Reviewing.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review. 

======================================================  
  
Kristen Westphalen was in one of the rooms below deck. The whole room was full of different things. There was just enough space for the thin woman to walk from one end to the other.  
  
Kristen was searching after something special, and she was sure that it was in this room. After some time, the red-haired woman finally found it. A few rolls of cloth lay in front of her. She checked the quality of the different fabrics.  
  
Finally, Miss Westphalen decided on the blue material; it was perfect for the thing she had planned. She wanted to make a jacket for Lucas. It was too cold to be outside without one and the boy couldn't always borrow a jacket from someone else. It was better if he had his own made to fit him exactly.  
  
The blue cloth would be the outside of the jacket. And she wanted to take one of the old blankets to make the lining for the inside of the jacket. Maybe she could stitch the whole thing in a way that Lucas could easily pull the lining out of the jacket when the weather became warmer, and put it back into when it became colder again. Then it would be two jackets in one. One for cold weather and one for warm weather.  
  
Kristen Westphalen walked in Lucas' direction.  
  
The boy was still leaning on the railing and was looking into the water.  
  
The woman stepped next to the teenager and wondered what the boy found so fascinating about the water. When Kristen saw the dolphin, she knew the answer. "There is our wet friend again," said Miss Westphalen, and smiled.  
  
Lucas jumped slightly; it was like he was waking up from a different word and now saw for the first time that Kristen was standing next to him. It took a moment before the boy answered; it was like he had to try and understand what Miss Westphalen had said first. "Yeah."  
  
"Have you given him a name?"  
  
"His name is Darwin," said the teenager with conviction.  
  
"An interesting name; where did you come up with it?" asked the red-haired woman.  
  
Lucas looked into the water. "I didn't give him the name. His name is Darwin!" Again his voice sounded so definite. Almost like the animal had actually told him its name.  
  
Kristen smiled. "Are you coming for lunch?"  
  
The blond boy only nodded, looked into the water one last time, and followed Westphalen in the direction of the galley.  
  
Benjamin Krieg looked up when the two people stepped into his galley and placed two bowls of soup on the table. He began to speak after Kristen sat down. "I wondered where you two had been. Except for you, everyone's finished eating."  
  
Lucas was still standing next to the table and pulled his arms out of the jacket sleeves. Then, he gave it back to Ben. "Thank you!" After that, he sat down next to Miss Westphalen.  
  
"No problem." Krieg turned to his pots and started cleaning up.  
  
"If you want, you can go and take care of other things. You don't need to wait for us. Lucas and I can clean our plates by ourselves," said the woman to the cook.  
  
"Okay." Krieg dried his hand on his apron. Then he untied the strings and put the apron away. Ben and Crocker would now start getting the small cabin ready for Lucas.  
  
After Kristen and Lucas were finished cleaning up, Miss Westphalen pulled a thin string out of her pocket. "Lucas can you please stretch your arms out to both sides?"  
  
The boy looked at her curiously, almost mistrusting. "Why?"  
  
"I want to stitch you a jacket and I need to know your vital statistics for that," she explained.  
  
"You don't need to make a jacket for me."  
  
"I know, but I want to. So, I don't want to hear another word about it; no contradiction!" said Kristen with a determined air. There was no chance that Lucas could say anything against it. Miss Westphalen took the string and took the boy's measurements. She marked the lengths with knots in the string.  
  
When she was finished, they both sat down at the table. Kristen looked at the boy for a moment, then, she decided to ask him a question. "The captain has told me that you can't read. If you are interested in reading, I can teach you how to do it. Do you want to?"  
  
The teenager thought about the offer and looked Miss Westphalen closely in the eye. He could see that she was serious; this wasn't a joke. "Yeah, that would be great."  
  
Westphalen smiled. "Good, then we can start right now and we will practice a little bit every day. You will see, by the time we are back in Dover, you'll be reading easy texts." It would only take a few days to see how wrong her last sentence was.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004 


	10. Chapter 10

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By Kiddo  
  
In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis

==

"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (Joseph Fiennes)  
  
==  
  
"It is just as it is with the flower. If you love a flower that lives on a star, it is sweet to look at the sky at night. All the stars are a-bloom with flowers . . .In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night . . . You--only you--will have stars that can laugh! It will be as if, in place of the stars, I had given you a great number of little bells that knew how to laugh... My star will just be one of the stars, for you. And so you will love to watch all the stars in the heavens . . . they will all be your friends! And when your sorrow is comforted you will be content that you have known me." Antoine De Saint- Exupery - "The Little Prince"   
  
==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Refur, KatKnits00, Mar, Sam and Kas for their wonderfull Reviews.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
===================================================================  
  
One week later, Lucas had settled down on the ship quite well. The whole crew of the seaQuest was very nice to him and treated him good. They had all started to teach him how to sail. The crew had been happy to see that Lucas was really skilful and eager to learn.  
  
The boy had the most contact with the captain, Miss Westphalen, Katherine Hitchcock, and the cook, Benjamin Krieg.  
  
Every day Kristen and Lucas practised reading and writing. The red-haired woman had been really surprised to see how fast the teenager was learning. She had expected that he could maybe read some easy texts by the time they were back in Dover. But now, only after a few days of learning, he was able to read the easy text without any problems. The boy was really unbelievable!  
  
Meanwhile, the teenager had gotten his own little cabin and his hands and knee were healed. It was still visible were the scratches had been, but there was now new skin growing over them and it didn't hurt anymore.  
  
The blond-haired boy talked ever day with Darwin. But the talking in his head only worked if he could also see the dolphin. When Lucas was talking with the animal, the crew wouldn't disturb him. They had quickly learned that it was pointless. It was like the boy was in another world, and nothing around him existed. He heard and saw nobody. The teenager didn't do it on purpose, that was just the way it was.  
  
The others didn't know that Lucas was talking with Darwin in his head. And therefore, the crew thought that the boy was simply lost in his thoughts at those times. They believed that the sight of the dolphin helped him and calmed him down.  
  
Two days ago, the SeaQuest had met another ship, and they had exchanged news with each other. The other boat had also told them that a pirate ship was sailing around in this area. The name of the pirate ship was "Delta 4". Bridger knew that boat and remembered that it was a ship with lots of weapons.  
  
Now that Lucas was also able to read, he remembered that the "Delta 4" was that ship where he had met Captain Stark and had been thrown overboard. He told this Bridger.  
  
============   
  
Lucas was standing next to Katie at the kolderstock. She explained to him exactly how she piloted with it. She wanted to let him try it for himself in a few days. But before that, he had to learn a few other things and get more of a feel for the ship.  
  
The closer they got to Plymouth, the warmer the weather became. Lucas was only wearing the blue part of his jacket Kristen had made him; it was too warm for the inner part.  
  
Benjamin Krieg stuck his head out of the galley and looked around. Finally he saw who he was searching for. "Hey Lucas, come here if you have time."  
  
The boy looked questioningly at Hitchcock. Katherine nodded in Krieg's direction. "You can go, I can explain the rest to you later or tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." The teenager walked to the galley and looked at Ben. "What's going on?"  
  
Krieg pointed at the crow's nest were Ortiz was sitting. "Do you trust yourself to climb up to Miguel?"  
  
The blond boy thought about it and looked up at the crow's nest. He had never had any problems with heights. He had loved to climb trees when he had been younger. But that had been some years ago. Finally Lucas nodded. "I think so."  
  
"Good." Ben hung a little bag around the teen's neck. "Then you can bring this to Ortiz. It's something for him to eat."  
  
"Okay." The boy went to the mainmast and climbed up the rigging, up towards the crow's nest. He hoped that he would really make it. He had also helped before to set the sails and had climbed up to the squares and had no problems with that. But Lucas had never been as high as the crow's nest.  
  
The teenager was relived when he made it to Ortiz and the crow's nest. It had been easier than he expected. The blond boy sat next to Miguel and gave him the little bag. "Ben asked me to give you this."  
  
"Oh thanks, I'm starving."  
  
Lucas looked in every direction. "Wow, the view is amazing."  
  
The black-haired man nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you are right. For me, this is the best place on board. You have the best view from here and it's perfect if you want to be alone to think about something. Nobody disturbs you. And it's also great at night, being so close to the stars." Miguel gave Lucas his spyglass. "Do you want to take a look through it?"  
  
The teenager nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, thanks!"   
  
=========   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004 


	11. Chapter 11

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By Kiddo  
  
In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis  
  
==  
  
"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (Joseph Fiennes)  
  
==  
  
"It is just as it is with the flower. If you love a flower that lives on a star, it is sweet to look at the sky at night. All the stars are a-bloom with flowers . . .In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night . . . You--only you--will have stars that can laugh! It will be as if, in place of the stars, I had given you a great number of little bells that knew how to laugh... My star will just be one of the stars, for you. And so you will love to watch all the stars in the heavens . . . they will all be your friends! And when your sorrow is comforted you will be content that you have known me." Antoine De Saint- Exupery - "The Little Prince"   
  
==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Sam, KatKnits00, Pheniox-skye, Refur, Kas and get-it-on65 for their Reviews.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Eight days later, the seaQuest was floating in the open water. There was no wind; therefore, they couldn't sail. There was not a cloud in the sky and the weather was incredibly warm.  
  
So, the crew of the SeaQuest decided to take a bath in the ocean. They couldn't do much on the ship and sitting around on deck and hoping for wind was also boring. Swimming was much better.  
  
Benjamin Krieg was the first one who took off his shirt and jumped into the water. The others followed his example.  
  
Lucas took a look around, and when he saw Darwin, he also took his shirt off and jumped into the water. While he had been on the seaQuest, the bruises covering the boy's body had paled and weren't visible anymore. The only thing that told that there was anything wrong in the teenager's past were three long, thin scars on his back. The crew decided not to ask him about those.  
  
Darwin swam to Lucas and made circles around him. The crew of the seaQuest knew that the dolphin wasn't dangerous. After all, the animal had saved Lucas' life. But nevertheless, they never let the teenager and the dolphin totally out of their sight.  
  
Lucas held onto his swimming friend's dorsal fin and the dolphin pulled him through the water. The boy laughed and the animal swam faster.  
  
After some time, Darwin stopped next to the first mate, Jonathan Ford, who had watched the whole thing a little mistrustfully. The teenager's smile lit up his whole face. "Do you want to try?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head quickly. "No thanks, I'm too heavy for Darwin, and he doesn't know me." He didn't said anything about the fact that he felt uneasy about the whole thing. He didn't want to look like a coward.  
  
Darwin and the boy shared a few words in their heads. "You are not too heavy, Mr. Ford. This is really an unbelievable feeling. You really have to try this. Or are you afraid?"  
  
Again, the first mate shook his head, almost too quickly. "No." Jonathan was surprised about what Lucas had said. Normally the teenager wasn't that open. He had gotten the impression that the boy was a shy person. And now, Lucas was smiling from one ear to the other and asking him if he was afraid. Was it the presence of the dolphin? The boy appeared as relaxed as never before. Maybe Lucas had started to really trust them and knew that he didn't need to be afraid of the crew. Whatever it was, Ford didn't want to let the boy down. "All right, I will try it."  
  
Lucas smiled. "That's great. Come here, Darwin."  
  
The animal swam next to Ford. The teenager showed Jonathan how to hold onto the dorsal fin without hurting the dolphin.  
  
Carefully, the first mate put his hand on the dorsal fin and held on. The dolphin began to swim slowly, and when he realised that the person he was towing was relaxed and felt safe, he put on speed. But, he didn't swam as fast as he had with Lucas.  
  
Jonathan Ford smiled. The boy had been right, this was a unbelievable feeling. He felt that the dolphin had a calming effect. No, they didn't need to be afraid of Darwin. If the dolphin was with Lucas, the teenager was totally safe.  
  
====================  
  
Early that same evening, the whole crew was sitting on deck and was eating and talking about different things.  
  
The weather was still oppressively hot and it had only cooled down a little bit. Bridger hoped that a thunderstorm wasn't on its way. That wasn't something you wanted to experience at sea.  
  
When the crew was finished eating, Ben Krieg cleaned up with the help of the others and took everything back to the galley. Even though they were done eating, the crew stayed on deck and talked.  
  
Suddenly the weather changed, just like Bridger had feared. The sky on the eastern horizon began to turn dark as coal-black thunderclouds appeared out of nowhere. They grew with frightening speed, seething and rolling across the sky, until they blocked out the remains of the daylight.  
  
The crew of the seaQuest reacted quickly; this wasn't the first thunderstorm that they encountered with the seaQuest. But it was the first for Lucas.  
  
Captain Bridger shouted an order to the boy. "Help Crocker. When the storm starts, stay close to Ford. He will tell you what to do."  
  
Lucas nodded and ran to Crocker. Together, they tied a few of the nets that were hanging from the railing to some higher parts of the ship. But that could only be done in a few places. Kristin Westphalen and Miguel Ortiz tightened ropes from one part of the deck to the other side, as high as they could get them.  
  
Benjamin Krieg fastened the things down in the galley while everyone else fastened things on and below deck.  
  
Lucas looked questioningly at Manilow. "What are the nets and ropes for?"  
  
"The nets keep us from being thrown off the ship if the storm gets too big and the waves crash over the sides. But we can't tighten the nets around the whole ship, because if we started sinking, they would keep us from swimming away and we would drown."  
  
The boy nodded in understanding. "I see."  
  
Crocker pointed at the ropes. "The ropes are to hold onto. If the waves start getting really heavy and the ship starts to rise up and down, you'll be glad for everything you can hold onto." The older man looked at the sky. His experience told him that this would be a very bad storm. He looked at Lucas seriously. "Remember this, always one hand for the boat and one hand for you! All right?"  
  
The teenager just nodded.  
  
The sky was now totally dark and the moon was shining. Jagged clouds drifted across the moon, throwing bizarre shadows over the ship. The ocean started to become more and more restless.  
  
Mountainous dark green waves with white crests and foamy spray crashed with wild thunder against the sides of the seaQuest.  
  
Bridger walked to Lucas and started to talk with the boy. "Lucas, listen closely to me." The blond boy nodded with his head. "When I tell you later that you should go to the galley, you go." The teenager wanted to say something but Nathan didn't give him the chance. "No Lucas, no arguments. I'm the captain of the ship, and what I say will be done. I have to count on my crew, I have to trust them."  
  
Lucas nodded; he would go if Bridger told him to.  
  
Nathan was a bit more relieved. Lucas would immediately do what he said. "Good. I know that you have learned a lot about sailing in the time you've been here and that you are really good at it. And that isn't the problem; the problem is your body weight. When the waves start to crash on deck, you have almost nothing to put against it. When you go in the galley, you stay there and close the door. Put something heavy in front of it so that the waves can't push the door open. When you feel that the storm is beginning to calm down, make some hot coffee. We will all need it later. Okay, that was all I wanted to tell you. You can go to Ford now."  
  
Nathan Bridger's eyes followed the boy for a moment. It wasn't only the body weight of the teenager he was worried about. No, he was worried about Lucas. The captain thought about what Hitchcock had said about the teenager's mother. Cynthia had never told her son that her husband, Lucas' father, had been a sailor. Because she feared that the boy would also want to become a sailor.  
  
Captain Bridger knew Andrew Holt slightly. He had sailed many years ago with him on one short tour. In those days, Bridger hadn't been a captain. Andrew had been young, but he was a very good seaman. And Nathan believed that Lucas had gotten that quality from his father. The boy just had to grow a bit more, put weight on and to develop more strength. But that would all come with age and work.  
  
Captain Bridger thought about the other things that Katherine had said about Lucas' mother. Cynthia, she had said, had lost her husband to the sea and she didn't want to lose her son to the ocean too. Although Cynthia was dead, Bridger swore that he wouldn't let it happen, that her son would not be lost to the sea. He would do everything to keep the teenager safe; the boy wouldn't die in the storm.  
  
Suddenly a streak of lightning illuminated the whole horizon, accompanied by a roll of thunder out of the dark clouds. A shudder ran through Lucas' body. The wind was becoming stronger with every passing second. Sometimes the wind nearly tore the sails to shreds and then in a second, they would slacken.  
  
A thunder crash shook the ocean and a gigantic series of lightning strikes tore up the clouds.  
  
Tim O'Neill was standing at the kolderstock. A rope was tied around his waist, holding him to the kolderstock. He was fighting with the kolderstock like a possessed man to keep the ship on course.  
  
The crew of the seaQuest was fighting hard against the storm. Often they had to hold onto something so that they wouldn't fall down or be swept overboard.  
  
Bridger never let Lucas out of his sight. Nathan observed closely how much strength the boy still had left. As soon as the thunder storm got stronger, or the teenager lost his strength, the captain would send the boy to the galley.  
  
The ocean was in mad rage for quite some time, but suddenly the storm calmed. There were a few windless moments.  
  
Lucas was just ready to let out a breath of relief when the sky was again split with lightning and a thunder crash was heard. Without any warning, the elements came back full force. At the second thunder struck, the waves rose again. The raging storm drove a wall of rain in front of him and smacked a high wave against the port side of the ship.  
  
The storm raged with twice as much power as before. The thunder crashed like cannons, lightning danced over the water, and the wind whipped the rain against the sails and crew. It felt like needle pricks against their skin.  
  
It was like all oceans were meeting at one point, seething, foaming with rage, spray shooting in the air, without any rhythm to the tides or current, a whirl of wild waves.  
  
Under a dark sky the storm shrieked through the rigging and tightened the joints of all sails so that they nearly broke up. Suddenly the ship was capsized by a gigantic big milky white wave.  
  
The wave pulled Lucas legs out from under him and the boy smashed down on his knees. With his hands, he tried as hard as he could to grab onto one of the ropes so that the wave wouldn't take him with it back to the ocean.  
  
The teenager had never expected the ocean to be so wild and cruel, and nowhere was there any protection from the painful wind and rain.  
  
Through the noise of the storm, Captain Bridger tried to shout something to the boy. "Lucas, go in the galley! Go in the galley!"  
  
The wet teenager nodded as a sign that he had heard Bridger and started his way to the galley. He kept making sure that there was something he could hold onto.  
  
Just before Lucas had reached the galley, there was a streak of dazzling lightning and he heard it hit, causing a sharp creaking sound to come from the ship. The blond boy looked around to see were the seaQuest had been hit. But Lucas neither saw the hit nor saw the wood beam that struck him on the head.  
  
"Lucas!"   
  
===============  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004  
  
Sorry, I just love writing cliffhangers... :-) 


	12. Chapter12

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK

Chapter 12  
  
By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_  
  
==  
  
"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (JosephFiennes)  
  
==  
  
"I always will remember you by real good moments." ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)  
  
==  
  
"But in dreams - I still hear your name - And in Dreams - We will meet again." ("In Dreams"-Lord of the Rings)  
  
==  
  
"And there is never a day that passes by – I don't think of you." ("The Perfect Fan" by BSB)  
  
==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Pheniox-skye, Sam, Dolphinology, Mar, Kas and Joxer for their Reviews. Sorry that it took me so long with posting this, but I have a lot of studying to do for my exams in the next weeks.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Captain Bridger was sitting on a chair next to Lucas' bed and lay a cool cloth on the boy's forehead. From time to time, he dipped the cloth in a bowl of cold water.  
  
The storm had calmed down hours ago; 30 minutes ago, the rain had also stopped. The only remembrance of the storm at all was a light wind. The sun was starting to rise on the eastern horizon.  
  
Nathan Bridger looked at Lucas, his head full of self-recriminations. If he had sent the boy back to the galley earlier, the whole thing wouldn't have happened. Lucas wouldn't be lying unconscious in his bed with a deep cut on his forehead and a large bump and wound under his blond hair.  
  
Luckily, Miss Westphalen had been able to stitch the wound without any problems. All were unbelievably relieved that the wooden beam had only grazed the boy and not struck him dead on. They didn't want to think about what would have happened otherwise. This was bad enough. Since Lucas had gone down, he hadn't awoken. Not once.  
  
The Captain couldn't stop reproaching himself. Why hadn't he sent the boy to the galley one minute earlier? Just one minute earlier and all this wouldn't have happened. Maybe just one minute later and the teenager wouldn't have gotten to this point, wouldn't have survived. If the boy never woke again, it would be his fault. Nathan would never be able to forgive himself.  
  
==============   
  
Hours later, Bridger was still sitting at Lucas' bedside and had fallen into a restless sleep.  
  
A groan from the bed woke Nathan, and he was fully awake within seconds. To the captain's pleasure and immense relief, he saw that the teenager was starting to wake up.  
  
The boy slowly opened his blue eyes and looked confusedly around the cabin. His eyes finally stopped on the older man. "How did I get here?" The voice sounded weak and confused.  
  
Bridger had to lean a little closer to the teenager to understand the words. "Do you remember the storm?"  
  
Lucas had to think about the question. Yes, he could remember a big thunder storm. "Yes." He paused for a moment. "I was on the way to the galley, but I can't remember anything after that."  
  
"A wooden beam fell and grazed your head and you lost consciousness," said Nathan.  
  
The boy heard the self-accusatory tone of captain's voice. "You don't need to blame yourself."  
  
Bridger was speechless. How could the teenager knew that he blamed himself? "How can you say that? It's my fault! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be laying in bed."  
  
"You can't know that," said Lucas, determinedly. "You don't have anything to be at fault for. You didn't conjure the storm and you didn't hit me on the head. So stop blaming yourself!" The boy's voice had become louder with every word.  
  
How could Lucas forgive him so easily? Nathan couldn't forgive himself so quickly. He had made a mistake and he realised it. He should have sent the boy below deck from the beginning. But Bridger also realised that this excitement was bad for the boy. He could see and hear it in the teenager's voice. To calm the him down, the captain simply nodded. "Okay."  
  
Lucas smiled slightly. "Good." Then his face twisted in a grimace; his head was really hurting. "How hard did the beam hit me?"  
  
Captain Bridger took the cloth away from the boy's forehead and dipped it in the cool water again. "You have a cut on your forehead, but it isn't so bad. The wound you have under your hair is worse, but Miss Westphalen has stitched it. And you've also got a big bump on your head. But nothing a few days of rest won't fix." Nathan lay the wet cloth on the teenager's head again.  
  
"Thanks. Are the others okay?"  
  
To Lucas' relief, Bridger answered with a nod. "Yes, no one else was hurt. We've gotten very wet, but that's all."  
  
"And what about the seaQuest?"  
  
"The SeaQuest has been lucky. A few torn sails and one square of the mainmast is broken. The beam that hit you was a part of the square. But, we will be able to repair everything." The older man was observing Lucas during the whole explanation, and he realised that the boy was only a few moments away from falling asleep.  
  
Lucas was worried about his special friend. "And what happened to Darwin?"  
  
"Oh, your dolphin is fine," said Bridger ,smiling. He knew what the boy's reply would be to that.  
  
The teenager was fighting against the sleepiness. "Darwin isn't my dolphin, he's..." and finally, he lost the battle.  
  
Nathan smiled. "I know, he is free and belongs nobody." The captain dipped the cloth one last time in the cool water and lay it gently on Lucas' forehead.  
  
Bridger stood up and covered the boy a little bit more with the blanket. "Sleep well, kiddo..." Then the captain left the small cabin.  
  
=====================  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Only 4 chapters left  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004


	13. Chapter 13

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By Kiddo

_ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis   
_  
==  
  
"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (Joseph Fiennes)  
  
==  
  
"I always will remember you by real good moments." ("Real Good Moments" by  
Christian Wunderlich)  
  
==  
  
"But in dreams - I still hear your name - And in Dreams - We will meet  
again." ("In Dreams"-Lord of the Rings)  
  
==  
  
"And there is never a day that passes by – I don't think of you." ("The  
Perfect Fan" by BSB)  
  
==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00, dolphinology and kas for reviewing. Again a big sorry that it took me so long with posting, I only can say I hate exams.  
  
dolphinology: I will translate one of my other german stories when I have a little bit more time. But at the moment I just have no free time left. I'm in a really big exam so it will take some time. Hope you can wait so long.  
  
kas: Thanks!  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review. 

=====================================================  
  
Eleven days later, the seaQuest was just starting back on its way to Dover. Three days ago, they had dropped off their cargo in Plymouth, and they had gotten fresh water, provisions, and two massive wooden chests. But only the captain and the first mate knew what was in the two chests.  
  
Yesterday, they had set sail again.  
  
Lucas was feeling healthy now. Even the fact that a beam had hit him in the head couldn't be seen anymore, and he couldn't feel anything. If it had been up to him, Lucas would have started working again after the second time he had woken up after the accident.  
  
But Kristin Westphalen and the captain had both forbidden it. Those two could be really stubborn. Two days later, Kristin had allowed him to stand up; four days later, he was working.  
  
Bridger had found a cobbler in Plymouth and had given the man the job of making shoes for Lucas. At first, the boy had protested, just like he had when Kristin wanted to make him a jacket. But the captain wouldn't hear a word of it and had given the teenager the new shoes as a present.

============

When it became dark the seaQuest dropped anchor, because in that part of the ocean, it was too risky to sail through the dark. There were a few reefs in the water, and the risk overlooking one and crashing against it was just too big in the dark. They would also have to drop their anchor the next few nights because of the reefs. 

==========

Lucas was lying in his bed and rolled from on side to the other. For some unknown reason, he couldn't sleep. And if he finally managed to fall asleep, he would wake up just a few minutes later and the whole thing started again. The boy had an uneasy feeling but didn't know where it was coming from. It was just there and made him restless.  
  
After some time, the teenager stood up. He wouldn't be getting to sleep in the near future. Maybe a little bit of fresh air would help him and if he was lucky, Darwin would not be far away and he could talk with him.  
  
When Lucas stepped onto the deck, he immediately heard Darwin's clicking sound. The teenager's bad feeling got worse; something was wrong. He ran to the rail and looked into the water. _What is going on Darwin?  
_  
_The bad ship_ was the animal's answer.  
  
Lucas didn't understand. _What do you mean 'the bad ship'?  
_  
_The ship that had thrown you into the water. It's not far away from here.  
_  
The boy jumped. Stark and the Delta 4, the pirate ship, were here. _How close is it to us?_ Lucas shook his head. His friend couldn't answer that question. Dolphines didn't think in distances of feet and hours. He had to ask it in another way. _Do you have to swim long to come back from that ship to the seaQuest?  
_  
It looked like the animal was shaking his head. _It's not far away for me. But you would have to swim a very, very long time._  
  
Lucas nodded. That was an answer he could work with. He looked in every direction and was relieved to see no other ship in sight. But that could also be because of the darkness. It was a nearly full moon, but that didn't mean that you could see everything. _Did they talk about anything on the ship? Could you hear or see anything?  
_  
This time it looked like Darwin was trying to nod his head. _Yes. They want to attack the seaQuest tomorrow, they want the gold.  
_  
The blond boy thought about this that. What gold? He didn't know anything about gold on the seaQuest. Or maybe that was what was in the two chests. _Do you know anything more, did you hear anything more?  
_  
_No, that's all I have heard._  
  
_Okay, thanks a lot!_ As fast as he could, Lucas ran below deck. He stopped in front of the Captain's cabin. How should he explain this to Bridger? How should he explain that he had this information from a dolphin with which he could talk in his head?  
  
Lucas made a decision and knocked at the captain's door.  
  
After a few minutes had passed and the teenager heard nothing in the cabin, he knocked a few more times but this time, much more loudly.  
  
A short time later, a sleepy Captain Bridger opened the door. Nathan looked surprised at the boy; what was he doing here at this time of the night? Something must have happened. "Lucas, what's going on?"  
  
The blond boy hopped from one foot to the other restlessly. What was the best way to answer this question? "I don't know how I should tell you this."  
  
"Maybe it's the best if you come in first and we discuss whatever it is in my cabin." Lucas followed Bridger inside the cabin. "Please, sit down." Nathan pointed to a chair. The teenager sat down. The captain noticed that the boy was very nervous. "I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything."  
  
Lucas sighed. "I wish it were just that easy." Bridger raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Do you trust me, Captain?"  
  
"Sure I trust you, what kind of a question is that?"  
  
The teenager sighed again. "Okay... I know that Captain Stark and the Delta 4 are near us and that they want to attack the seaQuest tomorrow."  
  
Captain Bridger jumped up. "What?!"  
  
"Captain Stark and..."  
  
Bridger interrupted. "I know, I know. I understood what you said. But how do you know that? Have you seen them?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Then how do you know?" asked Nathan excitedly.  
  
The blond teenager said nothing.  
  
"Lucas, how do you know all this? Do you have something to do with Stark?"  
  
The boy quickly shook his head. "No, you have to believe me. I have nothing to do with Stark!"  
  
Bridger nodded. "Of course I believe you. I didn't mean that question seriously. I'm sorry! But where did you get this information from?"  
  
Lucas looked at the ground and then back at Nathan's face. He answered in a hushed voice. "Darwin has told me this."  
  
The captain sank back in his chair. "Darwin? What do you mean?"  
  
The boy squirmed restlessly on his chair. "Just what I said. Darwin told me about the Delta 4. I can talk with him in my head. He understands me and I understand him. It's like reading each other's thoughts."  
  
Bridger shook his head. "Unbelievable, just unbelievable." Lucas was disappointed, but he shouldn't have been. After all, he had thought that the captain wouldn't believe him. "What has he said? How far away is Stark from us?"  
  
The teenager was overcome with a great feeling of relief. Bridger believed him; he really believed him! "I don't know exactly. Darwin said that it was not far away for him, but I would swim a very, very long time if I wanted to get to the Delta 4. I looked around at the water, but haven't seen any other ship."  
  
Nathan Bridger nodded in understanding. What was the best thing to do now? The seaQuest had no chance to win a fight against the Delta 4. The seaQuest was a merchant ship and had only a few weapons, but the Delta 4 was a pirate ship and had tons of munitions. "Lucas, go and wake Hitchcock, Krieg, and Ortiz."  
  
The boy looked questioningly at the older man. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"We will sail tonight. We will bring the seaQuest through the reefs. We will sail every night and day without stopping. We will bring as much distance as possible between us and Stark. We will make it! And Darwin can help us with this. He can always tell us how much distance is between us and the Delta 4 and he can tell us were the reefs are." He nodded at Lucas. "Go and wake those three up."  
  
Before the teenager left the cabin, he turned around for one last time. He had a question but wasn't so sure if he would get the answer to it. "Darwin said that Stark wanted the gold. Is it gold that's in the two chests we picked up in Plymouth?"  
  
Bridger gave a grim smile. It seemed like he couldn't hide anything from the boy and his wet friend. "Yes, now hurry up."  
  
That was one order didn't need to be repeated. 

================  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004


	14. Chapter 14

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK

Chapter 14

By Kiddo

_ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis _==  
  
"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (Joseph Fiennes)

==  
  
"I always will remember you by real good moments." ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)

==  
  
"But in dreams - I still hear your name - And in Dreams - We will meet again." ("In Dreams"-Lord of the Rings)  
  
==  
  
"And there is never a day that passes by – I don't think of you." ("The Perfect Fan" by BSB)

==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Kas, Refur, dolphinology and Joxer for their Reviews. I have a little bit more about Ben in this chapter, hope you will like it....  
  
To Refur: A car chase on a ship? I don't know where you are coming from (okay, this is not true, I know it now because of jonathanbrandis.org and the wood sounas at the lake gave me also a little hint), but in germany there aren't any car chases on ships ;-). This part of this story plays 1620, there weren't any cars!!! (don't take me to seriously)  
  
To dolphinologie and Joxer: Thanks!  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Only five days later the seaQuest crew was successful. They had brought enough distance between themselves and Stark that the Delta 4 couldn't reach them to attack. They were too far away.   
  
==========   
  
Seven days later, the majority of the crew was scrubbing the deck. The only ones who weren't helping with this were Captain Bridger and Commander Ford. Nathan Bridger was sitting in his cabin, writing things in the log book and other administrative things. Ford, on the other hand, was standing at the kolderstock, piloting the seaQuest.  
  
Normally scrubbing the deck would have only been Lucas' task. This was a task for a ship's boy. But the others hadn't the heart to let the teenager scrub alone because on the one side, this was very strenuous and laborious work, and on the other side it made it more fun to do it together.  
  
The crew didn't tell the boy that scrubbing the deck was usually the task of the ship's boy or the lowest ranking member of the crew. They didn't want to make Lucas feel bad for accepting their help.  
  
After some time, Manilow Crocker started to sing a song. It didn't take long and the others joined him:  
  
=  
  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor early in the morning?  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!  
  
Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!  
  
Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him early in the morning!  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.  
  
Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.  
  
Hoist him aboard with a running bowline early in the morning.  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
Put him in the brig until he's sober.  
  
Put him in the brig until he's sober.  
  
Put him in the brig until he's sober early in the morning.  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
Make him turn to the shining bright work.  
  
Make him turn to the shining bright work.  
  
Make him turn to the shining bright work early in the morning.  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
=   
  
Captain Bridger was able to hear the singing in his cabin. He smiled; yes this was his crew. It didn't take long and he was also humming the song in his cabin.  
  
When the song was finished, Crocker started a new one. But in contrast to the song before, Lucas didn't know this one. Therefore the boy just listened to it while he was scrubbing the deck.  
  
=  
  
Up a loft, amid the rigging  
  
Swiftly blows the fav'ring gale,  
  
Strong as spring-time in it's blossom,  
  
Filling out each bending sail,  
  
And the waves we leave behind us  
  
Seem to murmur as they rise:  
  
We have taried here to bear you  
  
To the land you dearly prize.  
  
Rolling home, rolling home,  
  
Rolling home across the sea,  
  
Rolling home to dear old England,  
  
Rolling home, dear land, to thee.  
  
Now, it takes all hands to man the capston,  
  
Mister, see your cables clear!  
  
Soon you'll be sailing homeward bound, sir,  
  
And for the channel you will steer.  
  
See your sheets and crewlines free, sir,  
  
All your buntlines overhauled;  
  
Are the sheerpoles and gear all ready?  
  
Soon for New England we will steer.  
  
Rolling home, rolling home,  
  
Rolling home across the sea,  
  
Rolling home to dear old England,  
  
Rolling home, dear land, to thee.  
  
Full ten thousands miles behind us,  
  
And a thousand miles before,  
  
Ancient ocean waves to waft us  
  
To the wellremembered shore.  
  
Newborn breezes swell to send us  
  
To our childhood welcomes skies,  
  
To the glow of friendly faces  
  
And the glance of loving eyes.  
  
Rolling home, rolling home,  
  
Rolling home across the sea,  
  
Rolling home to dear old England,  
  
Rolling home, dear land, to thee.  
  
=  
  
Lucas had listened to the words with close attention and had observed the others while they sang. He could see in the faces of the crew and had heard it in their voices that they looked forward to the end of the tour. When the seaQuest was back in Dover, everybody had a few days free to visit with his or her family and friends. After that, they would ship out again and start on the next tour.  
  
But when Lucas thought of Dover, he felt differently. The boy was afraid of the day when they reached the harbour at Dover.  
  
The sailors in the song had also looked forward to their trip home to England. They had sailed many miles and now were coming back home to the shore where their happiest memories lived. But those sailors knew that they would get warm and friendly greetings at their homes.  
  
The blond teenager wouldn't get that. The boy shook his head; he wanted to those thoughts. At the moment, England's shore wasn't so near; it would take some time until they reached it. Lucas tried to distract himself with enthusiastic deck scrubbing.  
  
===========   
  
Benjamin Krieg had a small smile on his lips. He had an excellent idea. He took the cloth he was using to scrub the deck with and dipped it in the water bucket that sat next to him. Then, he took a second cloth and did the same with that one.  
  
Krieg smiled a secretive smile again. He took both cloths and glanced at Lucas. The boy was totally lost in his thoughts and his efforts at scrubbing the deck. The cook couldn't keep the smile from his face. Ben took the cloths and threw both at Lucas.  
  
One cloth hit the teenager directly in the face. But, to Krieg's sorrow, the other cloth missed his planned victim and hit Katherine Hitchcock instead. While Lucas looked kind of stunned, Katie looked completely irate.  
  
The others had seen everything and were now looking intensely interested at the cook and the black-haired woman. Everyone was very aware of the fact that Ben had often asked Katherine if she would go places with him. But she had always said no.  
  
Hitchcock looked furiously at the cook. "Benjamin Krieg, if you think that I will ever go anywhere with you, you are completely wrong. Forget it!" Still angry, she stood up.  
  
Ben tried to apologise. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" But this didn't help anything.  
  
Hitchcock took a full water bucket that was standing next to her. Before the cook could react, Katie splashed the entire contents of the bucket at him.  
  
Katherine smiled sweetly at Ben. "Oh I'm _sorry_, have I gotten you wet?"  
  
Only a few seconds later, all the deck scrubbers were in the middle of a big water fight, which only ended when Miguel, Tim and Katie threw Benjamin over the rail and into the water. But they also threw a life ring after him and pulled him back on board. After all, they didn't want to really hurt Ben.  
  
============  
  
To Be Continued... in two more chapters.  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004  
  
I think you can't write a good ship story without one singing part ;-) I took a songtext ("The Drunken Sailor") that is a bit similar to the original one from seaQuest. If anybody has the real text that Crocker sang in "Bad Water", than PLEASE send it to me. I would be so thrilled about this.  
  
I fell like I have kind of disapointed you all with this chipter. Sorry that there wasn't a big ship fight between the seaQuest and the Delta4 or somethink like that. I really tried but couldn't bring myself to write it.


	15. Chapter 15

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK

Chapter 15

By Kiddo

_ In Loving M__emory Of Jonathan Brandis_

==  
  
"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (Joseph Fiennes)  
  
==  
  
"I always will remember you by real good moments." ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)  
  
==  
  
"But in dreams - I still hear your name - And in Dreams - We will meet again." ("In Dreams"-Lord of the Rings)  
  
==  
  
"And there is never a day that passes by – I don't think of you." ("The Perfect Fan" by BSB)  
  
==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and Refur, dolphinology and Joxer for their Reviews. A big Thank You goes also to Refur and LizU for the songtext. You are my new heroes.  
  
to Refur: I know that you hadn't meand a real car chase. I was just joking. You know my exam stress let me do crazy things. ;-)  
  
to dolphinology: The second song is called „Rolling Home"but I don't know who wrote it.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Lucas awoke, as if he had been frightened by some bad dream. They were only two days sail from Dover. However closer they got to Dover, the worse his nightmares became. He had never had nightmares on the seaQuest before. Only now, when they were near England, the dreams wouldn't let go of him.  
  
Last night, he had screamed so loud in his dreams that the captain in the neighbouring cabin had heared him. Bridger had woken him up from his nightmare and had asked the boy what the dream had been about. But the teenager hadn't said anything about it; he said that he had forgotten it.  
  
Lucas had seen in the look on the captain's face; he saw that Bridger hadn't believed him but he said nothing about it.  
  
The blond boy knew that he couldn't just go back to sleep, not after such a nightmare. Lucas stood up and walked on deck. He stepped to the rail and looked into the water. He hoped that Darwin was around and that he could talk with him. But the dolphin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Apart from Lucas, Tim O'Neil, Manilow Crocker, and Miguel Ortiz were also on the deck. The three men had the night shift and were piloting the seaQuest. All the three had noticed when the teenager had stepped onto deck, but they had decided to give the boy space and not speak with him. Lucas looked like he wanted to be alone.  
  
The whole crew had noticed a change in Lucas' behaviour over the last few days. He looked tired and closed off. He had nearly stopped talking and wasn't nearly as happy anymore. Not even Ben Krieg could get him to laugh.  
  
And sometimes, the teenager had this strangest look on his face. There was something really wrong with the boy.  
  
Lucas looked up at the mainmast. At the top was the now empty crow's nest. He remembered what Ortiz had told him about it. Miguel had said that the crow's nest was the perfect place when you wanted to be alone and think about something.  
  
The blond boy went to mainmast and climbed up the rigging to the crow's nest. Lucas sat down and looked into the night sky. Ortiz had been right, the stars appeared to be so near now.  
  
Captain Bridger stepped on the deck and searched for Lucas. Nathan had been sitting awake in his cabin, writing something in the logbook; therefore, he had heared when the teenager left his cabin. Bridger thought it was time to speak with the boy.  
  
Nathan's glance wandered over the deck, but he couldn't see the teenager anywhere.  
  
Miguel Ortiz walked over to the captain. "Are you looking for something, sir?"  
  
Bridger nodded. "Yes, Lucas."  
  
Miguel pointed with gestured with his head to the mainmast. "He's up there."  
  
Nathan looked surprised at Ortiz. "What is he doing in the crow's nest in the middle of the night?"  
  
The dark-haired man shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Then I'll just have to find out by myself." Bridger went to the rigging and climbed up to the crow's nest. In the nest, he sat down next to his youngest crewman.  
  
Lucas had seen the captain for a short time as the man had climped up the rigging. After that, the boy had moved his gaze back to the stars. He didn't say a word.  
  
Nathan was also silent for a moment. Then he decided to speak. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
Bridger looked at the teenager who was still looking at the stars. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Lucas' only answer was silence. There was no way to explain it. How could he?  
  
The older man tried again to get the boy to speak. "I've told you before, that you can tell about everything with me. That offer is still open."  
  
The blond haired teenager was again silent.  
  
The captain tried a different tactic. "You don't have a good life with the Wolenczaks, right?"  
  
Lucas immediately looked away from the stars and looked startled into Bridger's face. He was speechless. How could the captain know about that? He had never spoken of the name Wolenczak with anybody on the ship.  
  
It was like Nathan could see the question in the boy's eyes. "Hitchcock told us about your stepfather and his sons."  
  
The boy had always thought that Katie hadn't told anyone about that.  
  
Because the teenager still didn't say anything, Bridger tried again to get the boy to speak. Nathan said what he was thinking. "You're thinking about what will happen when we reach Dover. You're afraid of it, afraid of the Wolenczaks. You're afraid of what they will do to you. You fell into the harbour and nearly drowned because of them. Am I right?"  
  
The tears that Lucas had held onto for so long sprang to his eyes. Silently they started to run down his cheeks. He just nodded as an answer to the captain's question.  
  
Nathan Bridger took the boy in his arms and hugged him. He rocked the boy and stroked a comforting hand over the blond hair.  
  
When Lucas' tears stopped, the captain let him out of the hug, but made sure that the boy was listening to him. "Lucas, I have spoken with the whole crew, and we all think the same thing. I want to offer you a place as ship's boy of the seaQuest. I will pay you the same wage every ship's boy earns. And when you get older, you can work as a seaman. You're learning to sail very quickly and I have gotten the impression that you have fun doing it. And therefore, I want to offer you this job. But if you don't want to do this, it's also okay if you say no. The whole crew would be happy if you decide to sail the next tour with us."  
  
The teenager looked sadly at the captain. "You don't understand, I would love to... there's nothing I would like to do more... but I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
Lucas bit down on his upper lip. Should he really say it? "If I go back to the Wolenczaks, there won't be a seaQuest for me. They wouldn't let me go. I'm not a human being to them. I'm just a thing, a slave, a prisoner. What I want or don't want isn't important to them!"  
  
Bridger felt sad at the teenager's words. "Then we have to make sure that you never go back to the Wolenczaks."  
  
Lucas looked confused at the older man. "What do you mean?"  
  
Nathan smiled. "I meant it just the way I said it. When we get back to Dover, you will come with me. You can live with me."  
  
The boy looked happy and hopeful. "Are you serious?"  
  
Captain Bridger nodded and looked Lucas straight in the eyes. "I promise you kiddo, no Wolenczak of the world will ever raise his hand or voice to you. You don't need to see any of them again. That's a promise!"  
  
===================  
  
To Be Continued...In only one more chapter.  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004


	16. Chapter 16 The End

FROM DOVER TO PLYMOUTH, AND BACK  
  
Chapter 16  
  
By Kiddo  
  
_ In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis   
_  
==  
  
"Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget?" (Joseph Fiennes)  
  
==  
  
"I always will remember you by real good moments." ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)  
  
==  
  
"But in dreams - I still hear your name - And in Dreams - We will meet again." ("In Dreams"-Lord of the Rings)  
  
==  
  
"And there is never a day that passes by – I don't think of you." ("The Perfect Fan" by BSB)  
  
==  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't have any rights to "seaQuest DSV" or "seaQuest 2032" and I am not making any money with this story.  
  
A big Thank You goes to my wonderfull beta-reader Jackie and dolphinologie, kas, Refur and Sam vor their Reviews.  
  
Feedback and reviews are still the only thing I get for writing. So please review.  
  
===================================================================  
  
England 1660:   
  
The old captain looked at the ocean. He still thought about how much his life had changed. That tour from Dover to Plymouth and back had really changed everything. He thought back to the promise that had been made in the seaQuest's crow's nest one night.  
  
He thought back to all the fun they'd had on this ship. The captain looked down at the gravestone. This wasn't a real grave. The stone was only for memory's sake. The body of the dead man had been cremated and the ashes had been scattered over the ocean. Just like the deceased had wished.  
  
The captain looked down at the name on the gravestone:  
  
_Captain Nathan Hale Bridger  
_  
Bridger had safed his life and had influenced him in a strong way. Nathan had become the father he never had. Without Bridger, he would have never grown into the person he was now. He was Captain Lucas Holt.  
  
The whole crew of the seaQuest had such an influence on him. But unfortunately they were all gone now. Some had died early, others at an old age. He missed everyone of them and he would never forget even one of them.  
  
Captain Bridger had kept his promise. Lucas had never seen one of the Wolenczaks again. Bridger had welcomed him warmly into his house and had tought him everything he knew about sailing. As long as Nathan had been the captain of the seaQuest, Lucas had sailed with him. Only later had he worked on other ships.  
  
In the meantime, Lucas had been a captain for many years. The seaQuest of the past still existed. So many years ago, it had been the most modern ship on the seven seas. Now she still was in a good shape; only a few changes had been made. The seaQuest had a good crew and Lucas Holt was their captain.  
  
Captain Lucas Holt turned around and went back to the seaQuest. They would ship out again in a few hours.  
  
But no, he would never forget the good old times...

THE END  
  
Written 2003 / Translated April 2004  
  
===================================================================  
  
Story Information:  
  
I personally have never seen Lucas as a captain, even if he said that in the first episode of the second season and signed up for the military in the third season. For me, he was never military. He was, and will ever be, a scientist.  
  
But I thought that Lucas as a captain would work very well for this storyline. And so, I just did it. So please forgive me if you don't like that fact, I totally agree with you. I did it just for this little story.Historical Information (PLEASE READ):  
  
Like I said at the beginning, I did a lot of research for this story. But nevertheless, this story is not a history book. I tried not to make too many historical mistakes, but sometimes they just couldn't be helped. And, I think I have also made a few mistakes I don't know about. But other mistakes were made on purpose, because I wanted my story to be this way so I changed history a little bit. Here a few examples:  
  
Ford wouldn't be able to be a first mate because of his skin color. Another mistake is the way they treated each other. It wasn't often so friendly on ships in the past. Also a mistake is the small crew of the seaQuest. They would have never been able to sail the ship with so few people. The Mayflower, for example (that ship really existed), was only a little bit bigger than the seaQuest and needed a crew of 25 people. The reefs I have described are not in that part of the ocean (either that or I have never heard of them). There has never been a ship that brought things to Plymouth for the pilgrims (or I have neither heard of that too). In the past, there hadn't been a woman on a ship's crew.  
  
But I wanted to have my story exactly in that way and so I decided to make the mistakes. After all, this isn't a history book, this is just fanfiction! 


End file.
